Das leben
by Yasumitora
Summary: Kakashi & Iruka. Drabbles. #15 — De cogidas y poder.
1. Estoy loco

**{** Colección de Drabbles **&** Mini-short's**}**

Historias cortitas auto-conclusivas e independientes de la pareja KakaIruKaka. Cada fic tendrá sus respectivas advertencias y géneros; diferentes personajes, situaciones, y épocas, siendo siempre la pairing ya nombrada la protagonista ;). Aclararé esto una sola vez (para no tener que repetirlo en cada drabble que cuelgue); Iruka Umino & Hatake Kakashi, y todo el universo del manga/anime Naruto, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Sin más, dejo que lean~

_  
Título_: Estoy loco.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Trágico.  
_Advertencias_: Muerte de un personaje.  
_Palabras_: 369.  
_Resúmen_:

Y no hay _ninguna_ duda.

**Estoy loco.**  
_Y no hay ninguna duda._

-

Porque cuando Umino Iruka se da la vuelta y mira a las pequeñas cabecitas que conforman su clase marcharse enérgicas hacia sus casas, recuerda, con más precisión de la que debería, como era todo antes. Antes de esa misión, antes de que Tsunade le diera la noticia, antes de que viera con sus propios ojos el cadáver mutilado y hecho pedazos de su pareja.

_Antes_. Mucho antes.

Cuando él venía, de improvisto, entrando por la ventana, con el nido de cabellos plateados más alocado que núnca, sonriendo, ya con la máscara reposando en su barbilla; cuando sus ojos se entrecerraban en el momento justo en que sus labios hacían contacto, luego de tanto, tanto tiempo.

Es como si pudiera verlo.

_Aquí. _

_Ahora. _

Recuerda, siente, como él, ese maldito bastardo, hace presión con su boca, lo estampa contra la puerta del salón, se aferra a su chaleco, y le habla, le dice que lo ama. Porque es verdad, lo ama, más que a nada en el condenado mundo. Su lengua, tan caliente, se mete en su boca, la recorre. El mismo gemido, el mismo sabor. Como antes._ Como ahora._

_Estoy loco. _

Y no hay ninguna duda.

Porque Iruka tiene que saber, que él es el único que puede ver esos dedos blancos y largos enredarse con los suyos. Porque es el único que puede probar esa lágrima salada de felicidad que sale de ese orbe azul. Porque es el único que percibe que es cálido, que esta vivo. Más que nunca.

¿Tratamientos, terapia, medicación? _¿Para qué?_

— ¿Vamos a casa, Kakashi-sensei?

Una mano que aprieta la suya con cariño es su respuesta. No necesita más.

_Estoy loco._

Lo ve, lo oye, lo siente, y, _Dios_, ¡hasta puede oler su fragancia a tierra mojada y menta! Es él, con toda certeza, es él. Porque tiene que serlo. Salen de la academia, juntos, unidos. Hombro a hombro, piel con piel; pálido y bronceada; vainilla y chocolate. Solo ellos dos. Se hablan despacio, suave, como siempre. Chistes, anécdotas, sonrisas. Ahora todo es más fácil, y hasta menos doloroso.

_—Te amo._

_—Sabes que yo también._

_—Esta loco, sensei._

_—Gracias a ti. _

Y ahora son dos los que están perdidos en el camino de la vida.

-

_-Ende-  
_

**Notas:**

Si, si, lo sé. Raro, muy raro, ¿nee? No tengo la culpa. No, esta vez no fui yo. Se termino solo en quince minutos xD. Y para los que se quedaron con la duda (hasta yo quede 'what?' cuando lo releí), Kakashi esta muerto, efectivamente. E Iruka, esta loco (acá es donde exclamas "SUGOI!").

Como verán, decidí hacer una colección. Los fics se colgarán hasta que llegue el fin del mundo (?) okno, hasta que mi imaginación diga basta :I So, no importa que diga que está completa la historia. Con Mini-short's me refiero a las historias que exceden las 500 palabras. O sea, que no son ni one-short ni drabbles (tienen más de 500 palabras y menos de 1500).

-sehacebolas-

El título es barato, iknow: Alemán-español: _Das leben_, _La vida_. Y _Ende_, _Fin_ (L) xD.

Como sea D:

RR o mueran~ u_ú.


	2. Ichiraku ramen

---

_Título_: Ichiraku ramen.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico.  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 260.  
_Resúmen_:  
_  
¡Dígame!_

---

**Ichiraku ramen**_**.**_  
_¡Dígame!_

-

—Nee, Iruka-sensei, ¿cuál es su lugar preferido para ir a comer? —ojos cielo lo miraban expectante, ansiosos, a la altura de su cadera—. Dígame, dígame.

El profesor miró a un lado, luego a otro. Sonrió. Revolvió cariñosamente la cabellera rubia haciendo reír al niño. Las curiosas pupilas se posaron en sus oscuros orbes de nueva cuenta y la pregunta se repitió. A veces Naruto era tan insistente.

Aunque claro, Iruka Umino no tenía ni que pensarlo. O si; pero solo porque el recuerdo valía la pena…

_La silla crujió resentida. La fiereza de la boca rosada le había hecho dar la cabeza contra la pared. Unas manos enguantadas se aferraron con prepotencia a su chaleco. Los dientes afilados rozaron los suyos. Una lengua salvaje y predatoria se hundía hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Caliente. Viscoso. Húmedo. _

_En un tronar de dedos ya no hay dos bocas unidas; ya no hay dos respiraciones que se hacen una; ya no siente al ladrón de su primer beso. Cuando el joven chûnin se da cuenta, la presencia del otro shinobi ya se esfumó completamente. Puede sentir en su paladar el gusto agradable y particular del otro hombre. Al volver su vista sobre la mesa, allí, hecho un pequeño bollito, todo arrugado y con pésima ortografía, la dirección de Hatake Kakashi._

_Todo por una invitación a ese restaurante… _

Su joven y repetitivo alumno se colgó de su cuello amistosamente, volviendo a cuestionar sobre dónde era su sitio favorito. Iruka sonrió y suspiró, hasta que luego de una vacilación, respondió:

—Ichiraku ramen.

-

_-Ende-  
_

---

**Notas:  
**  
Más corto que el anterior, lo sé, lo siento ;u; Y también perdón por la falta de sentido. Este drabble lo hice cuando viajaba en el colectivo, ugh. Encima no tengo beta que me corrija -llora- Asd.

Btw, el próximo será más largo (L).

**&** Las sugerencias son muy bienvenidas ;) Si tienen alguna ideilla para que haga un drabble KakaIruKaka, cuéntenme y a ver que sale xD!

Ya saben, RR o mueran 8D~

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron y me hicieron saber sus opiniones!  
Los comentarios son alimento para mi musa 3  
**


	3. ¡Llegaré!

---

_Título_: ¡Llegaré!  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi (Ko!).  
_Género_: Romántico.  
_Advertencias_: Shota.  
_Palabras_: 1283.  
_Resúmen_:  
_  
Porque si quiero, puedo._

---

**¡Llegaré!**  
_Porque si quiero, puedo._

_-_

Es una tarde calurosa de verano. El sol está pegando realmente fuerte. ¿Dónde demonios están las nubes? ¿Por qué ninguna de esas mierdas blancas no se interponían entre el astro rey y su piel? ¿Quién había sido el imbécil que le había dado al reportero del clima ese trabajo? Porque, si, había vuelto a equivocarse.

Él quería que lloviese. Que el cielo se tiñera de gris; que los relámpagos sacudieran la tierra; que el sonido de la lluvia fuera más fuerte que las voces que lo atormentaban; que el agua se llevara consigo la sangre, la suciedad de su cuerpo. Porque para donde mire es rojo: rojo en sus piés, rojo en su estómago, rojo en sus manos. Y si mira su rostro por un espejo, también debe de estar salpicado de ese color. De ese color que lo tiene harto.

Sus músculos aún están tensos. La misión terminó hace pocos minutos. Su respiración se niega a volver a la normalidad. El río carmín sigue saliendo del agujero en su brazo y cae al piso haciendo un repiqueteo que rompe el silencio. Agradable, melancólico. Le gusta estar allí, solo, en la copa de ese árbol, sentado tranquilamente, esperando a que una caprichosa nube tape los incómodos e inoportunos rayos de febo.

El ANBU frunce el seño, molesto.

Alguien se aproxima.

Lenta, perezosamente, abre uno de sus ojos, el azul, y mira a su alrededor. Ni se molesta en ocultar su chacra: el individuo que se acerca a él no representa una amenaza. Entre los altos pastizales verdes que rodean su viejo roble, un muchacho joven, sale. Lleva ropa ligera, el cabello largo, café, atado en una coleta. Piel bronceada transpirada y mejillas ruborizadas por el calor. Ojos negros, ocultos casi totalmente por un rebelde flequillo marrón. Cicatriz que cruza el rostro. Una sonrisa que podría competir con el sol para saber cual de los dos brilla más. Seguramente ese chico ganaría.

_He perdido demasiada sangre_, piensa el joven de cabellos plateados, acomodándose en su lugar.

El recién llegado se percata de que no esta solo cuando oye el suave murmullo de la corteza del árbol al resentirse. Eleva la vista. Sus pupilas quedan estáticas en la figura que reposa en la copa: es joven, como el, lleva puesto un traje ANBU, de una de sus manos está por desprenderse la máscara de _Perro_. También nota como algo cae, es un líquido, es espeso, es…

_¡Sangre! _

—Oi, ¿estas bien? —voz suave, insegura, preocupada.

El ulular del viento y otra gota estrellándose contra el suelo es lo único que se oye.

El chico tiene la intención de preguntar de nuevo, pero es interrumpido.

—Vete.

Directo, engreído, _bardero_. Pero quiere estar solo, solo. Él, sus heridas, su dolor, y los putos rayos ultravioletas que no dejan de quemarle hasta los huesos.

Maldito verano, malditas nubes, maldito su chacra que se estaba empezando a agotar, maldita la misión en la que casi falla, maldito el infeliz que –con precisión de bisturí- le dio con el kunai en el nervio central de su brazo ¡haciéndole doler hasta el culo!

_¡Maldito, maldito niño que me mira con lástima!_

—Vete.

—No me iré —la contestación sobresalta al ANBU. _¿Qué cojones?_—. No me iré hasta saber si estas bien. Sangras, necesitas ir al hospital. Te debe de doler mucho —dice, a medida que se acerca con paso seguro a el—. Me llamo Iruka…

Y otra vez esa sonrisa, ese blanco inmaculado haciendo juego perfecto con ese bronceado exquisito y ese sonrojo irresistible.

—Vete.

Su vocabulario de genio se resume a eso, a esa palabra de cuatro letras y contradictorio significado.

_Quiero estar solo. Vete, vete. No necesito a nadie. Duele, joder, duele mucho. Quiero que llueva. Quiero que te vayas. ¿Dónde están las nubes? Que calor. Odio el verano. Eh, tú, ¿sigues allí? _

No se da la vuelta para fijarse si el chico se marchó. Pero lo presiente, ya que no le ha contestado. Su chacra no se siente, su respiración tampoco. Inteligente. Se ha ido, genial. Del modo contrario, le hubiera tenido que arrancar la len… _¿Qué mierda?_

Rubí y cielo se abren sorpresivamente, y miran hacia abajo.

Si, el sigue allí. Y está intentando subirse al árbol.

—Oye, niño, te he dicho que te vayas.

—Y yo te he dicho que no lo haré.

Sus manos, aún pequeñas, se aferran al tronco con decisión, las uñas se clavan y los piés, junto con muslos y pantorrillas, se enroscan en la superficie cónica del roble. Tal cual mono. La ropa blanca que lleva se ensucia, las astillas se entierran bajo su piel, en la punta de sus dedos. No se rinde. No lo hará hasta que este en la cima.

— ¿Por qué no usas chacra? —pregunta el ANBU. Se está divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo caer a Iruka una y otra vez.

Desde abajo, el menor parece cohibirse y apartar la mirada.

—No sé como hacerlo. No nos han enseñado eso aún en la academia.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diez.

—Ya deberías saberlo, aunque no te lo hayan dado —e Iruka iba a responderle con un lógico: _"¿Cómo voy a saberlo, si nadie me lo ha enseñado_?", pero el chico de cabellera plateada continuó: —. Sin chacra no vas a poder subir este árbol. Mejor vete.

Difícil iba a ser, seguro. El imponente roble le lleva sus largos tres metros al chico, y no poseía ninguna rama con la cual pueda ayudarse. La más cercana está ocupada por el mayor. Era un tronco liso, con algunas espinas dispersas que ni de impulso servían; solo causaban daño. Pero aún así, Iruka negó con la cabeza. Llegaría.

El ANBU ve como el chico se aleja a una distancia considerable, y luego, tomando aire, se acerca corriendo velozmente al árbol. Salta y se aferra a la corteza, esta vez, como un felino. Coordina manos y pies con precisión. Y tras dar varios pasos consecutivos, con una de sus manos se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas a la rama en la cual descansa el otro muchacho. _Lo logré. _Pero antes de que pueda seguir escalando, sus dedos se patinan de la superficie y cae. Iruka se ve en el piso, con un par de huesos rotos.

_Sin embargo…_

Una mano sujeta la suya. Unos dedos largos, cubiertos por unos guantes negros, de garras afiladas, se apoderan de su muñeca. El ANBU lo eleva con gracia, facilidad, hasta que Iruka puede abrazarse a la rama del árbol con ambos brazos. Sus ojos abiertos. El muchacho vuelve a apoyar su espalda en el tronco. Lo ha ayudado.

—Debería haberte dejado caer, por terco —expresa—, pero no tengo ganas de oírte llorar —dice ¿excusándose?

Iruka sonríe, más abiertamente. El ANBU agradece llevar la tela que lo cubre hasta por arriba de la nariz.

—Te dije que llegaría.

El moreno infla el pecho con orgullo, y se sienta en la rama, con los brazos cruzados.

—Con ayuda.

— ¿Llegué, o no? —pregunta, sus ojos y sus labios entornados en una pícara sonrisa.

Un suspiro. Silencio. Los dos están sonriendo.

—Solo tocaste la rama. Eso no es llegar…

_— ¿Ehhh? ¡Llegue limpiamente…!_

Su brazo ya no sangra. El sol está oculto tras una nube pasajera. Ya no le importa el jodido clima; pero sopla una suave brisa, constante. Se siente cálido, se siente bien, en paz. Ese chico es gracioso. Y tímido. Y se preocupa demasiado. Y le gusta hablar. Y es sincero. Al ANBU le agrada su compañía. Le agrada mucho, en verdad.

_—Kakashi. _

_— ¿A dónde? _

Risas, miradas confundidas, ojos negros buscando algún espantapájaros en la lejanía.

_—No, tonto; ese es mi nombre…_

Sentados en ese viejo roble, entre sonrisas, sonrojos y _baka's_, el primero de muchos atardeceres. Juntos.

-

_-Ende-_

---

**Notas:  
**  
Prometí que este sería más largo, pero creo que me pasé –risita- Esto sería un Mini-short.

Iruka&Kakashi se niños son tan moe (L).

**k2008sempai**; idea apuntada ;) No puedo decirte que el próximo que haga sea ese, pero si trataré de tenerlo lo antes posible. Btw, tenía pensado hacer algo similar, de todas formas. Thanks por la sugerencia~

El siguiente drabble tardará un poco en llegar. A mi pc le dio un coma profundo y creo que no despertará :( Tenía como 8 de estas cortas historias terminadas, pero, si no me equivoco, se borraron. Junto con todo lo que tenía –secortalasvenas- Estoy tentada a venderle mi alma al Diablo para recuperar a mi Hija, y algo de información u_u

**Gracias otra vez a toda la hermosa gente que lee y me deja saber sus opiniones.  
¡Se los quiere mucho! :3**

_**& KakaIruKaka rulz –hearts-**_


	4. Considéreme

---

_Título_: Considéreme…  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Humor (?) & Fluff.  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 300.  
_Resúmen_:

_Solo un sueño._

---

**Considéreme...**  
_Solo un sueño._

-

Haciendo el menor ruido posible, Kakashi Hatake se adentra en el departamento de su pareja. En el segundo que la puerta se abre, sus labios no pueden hacer más que dibujar una enorme sonrisa.

Iruka Umino nunca cambiará.

Siempre que sale de misión, el maestro no duerme en la habitación que ambos comparten; sino que espera su llegada en el incómodo y viejo sofá del diminuto living.

La máscara ya reposa en la blanca barbilla, y las manos se encuentran desnudas, deseosas de poder tocar ese cabello chocolate de extrema suavidad; o de acariciar esa piel exquisitamente bronceada. Pero Hatake retiene sus impulsos; Iruka se ve demasiado lindo y relajado. Además, en minutos tendría que levantarse para cumplir su turno en la Academia. Interrumpir su sueño no era buena idea.

Kakashi suspira; remueve un par de mechones cafés para obtener una mejor visión de ese rostro tan hermoso que posee su amado _–Mío-,_ y roza de manera dulce sus labios con los de él.

Dispuesto a dejarlo dormir, Kakashi se dirige a ducharse; se siente demasiado sucio. Pero cuando esta a punto de salir del living, su pié golpea torpemente contra el perchero, y todos sus esfuerzos por no despertar al moreno se van al diablo. Algo similar a un ronroneo se escucha en la sala, y el cuerpo de Umino se estira de forma vaga sobre el sofá en que reposa. Ojos oscuros se abren con sorpresa y alegría al ver al otro shinobi.

—Al fin llegaste —dice el maestro sonriendo, con la voz rasposa.

Kakashi también sonríe, y se acerca despacio a su pareja y, en vez de disculparse por haberlo despertado, susurra de manera infinitamente dulce en su oído:

—Considéreme un sueño, Sensei.

Entonces Iruka solo puede reír, y dejarse rodear por los brazos de su amante.

_-  
-Ende-_

---

**Notas:  
**

No hay mucho que decir; otra historia que escribo en el colectivo, mientras vuelvo a casa del trabajo. ¿Muy tierno verdad? Pues el próximo será angst, _muy angst_ xD lol. Estoy por estar de luto (?); mi computadora sigue en coma y las probabilidades de que sobreviva son nulas ;x; ¡Adiós todos mis fics! ¡Adiós todas mis colecciones de imágenes KakaIru! ¡Adiós, _todo_! Si mi pc muere, yo muero con ella u_u Rlly.

Muchas gracias a todas las bellas personas que me leen y me dejan saber sus opiniones (L). Los quiero 3


	5. Gélido calor

---

_Título_: Gélido calor.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Angustia, AU, Romántico, Tragedia.  
_Advertencias_: Muerte de un personaje.  
_Palabras_: 1037  
_Resúmen_:

_Espérame._

---

**Notas**: La historia tiene un ambiente muy similar al de la película "El último samurai"; revolotea cerca del año 1987: Japón.

-**  
Gélido calor.**  
_Espérame._

-

Dolor, miedo, angustia.

Ruidos lejanos, voces de personas queridas; la voz de _esa_ persona _tan _querida. El terror lo paraliza; su cuerpo débil, en notoria decadencia, aún lucha por seguir en pie, batallando contra el enemigo. Sus dientes apretados, rechinan. Su garganta, seca y adolorida, maldice.

Ganar la guerra no le importa; que sus compañeros mueran, hasta un punto, tampoco; que la sangre que corre por sus venas se termine, mucho menos. Lo que su mente confundida por los estallidos solamente quiere y anhela, es el calor de su persona amada. Gritos lo devuelven a la realidad.

Su amigo lo llama. La cara está quemada completamente, el brazo amputado, y uno de las piernas, cuelga inerte apenas unida del tendón.

El moreno lo toma de la mano, amistosamente, y le dice que no se preocupe, que todo estará bien, ellos ganaran la guerra; _deben_ ganarla. Le habla sobre los sueños que podrá cumplir, sobre su familia que lo recibiría con alegría, sobre aquella muchacha de la cual estaba tan enamo-

Al diablo con sus palabras de aliento; su amigo ya no respira.

La aún tibia mano de Hayate esta apretando la suya. Ojos oscuros, abiertos débilmente mirando al cielo, junto con una sonrisa triste y pacifica son adornos finales para el pálido rostro manchado con barro y cenizas…

Él no puede acabar así.

Él debe volver.

Él tiene que vivir, para poder estar _aunque fuese una última vez_ con él.

Ya son pocos los soldados que quedan, cientos son los que descansan en el piso, algunos ya fríos, otros, templados. Ve un hombre con chaqueta azul, y siente que las esperanzas y la felicidad vuelven a el. Solo los capitanes usan esas chaquetas. Se acerca con una sonrisa en los labios y toca el hombro del otro sujeto.

Su labio sangra de rabia.

El hombre, un joven capitán, con mirada perdida y asustada, sale corriendo del lugar. Seguramente ya se ha dado cuenta que ésta guerra está perdida.

Emprende nuevamente su camino. La campaña de su amado está a solo unos metros de él; parecen quilómetros. Finalmente llega; el lugar esta en orden, sin un rasguño. Eso es bueno. Busca a su capitán con la mirada, pero no lo encuentra. Desesperación. ¡El debía estar ahí!

_—Iruka._

El nombrado corre, guiado por la débil voz. Cuando lo encuentra, su mundo se va a pique y sus ojos se humedecen.

_Todavía no acaba._

Trata de tapar con sus manos las hemorragias en el cuerpo de su capitán, pero las heridas son muchas y el solo tiene dos manos. La sangre se filtra entre sus dedos; tapa inútilmente con trapos los agujeros en el cuerpo de su amado. Pronto un charco rubí los rodea. Todo empeora, todo se va al demonio. El hombre de plateados cabellos está tumbado en el suelo, mirando con ternura las acciones de su soldado por mantenerlo con vida.

—Lo siento —dice la garganta reseca, con sabor a metal—. Lo siento tanto, Iruka…

—No hable —le ordena el moreno.

Se aleja del herido y va hacia la puerta, cerciorándose de que no hay ningún enemigo cerca. Vuelve rápidamente al lado de su capitán para atenderlo.

—Taichô, quédese quieto, y no se p-preocupe, vamos ganando, ¿sabe? Nuestros enemigos caerán pronto, ya lo verá.

Y como desearía que eso fuese verdad.

Si antes la piel era pálida, ahora es traslúcida. Ya casi no hay más sangre en el cuerpo del mayor; el corazón cree que su trabajo de bombear el calido liquido ya no es necesario. Por lo que el atareado músculo va quedándose prendido a un lento y rítmico sueño.

El soldado no sabe que más hacer. Ha hecho lo posible por detener la hemorragia, pero esta no se detiene. _Y no lo hará, demonios._ Los ruidos de disparos no cesan, y el joven samurai cada vez esta mas nervioso.

—Iruka, escúchame…

— ¿Si, mi Taichô?

—Dame tu katana.

En silencio, obedece. Le entrega la espada, se la deposita con cuidado sobre las frías manos. La punta de la filosa arma es llevada de inmediato al blanco cuello, y es allí cuando el soldado entiende lo que pasará.

—Necesito tu ayuda, Iruka.

No, de ninguna manera, el no podría hacer aquello. _¡Maldición, no!_ Iruka niega con la cabeza repetidas veces. Sus puños se aprietan. La mirada del peliplata se llena de agua.

Sus pupilas se encuentran.

Dolor, miedo, angustia; comprensión.

_Ya no hay nada que hacer._

Iruka, con el pulso tembloroso, toma las manos de su capitán entre las suyas. Filo contra la yugular; una mirada llena de cariño. Ojos nublados. Frentes se unen. Por primera vez se sienten uno. Completos, felices. Cierran los ojos, desfrutando.

Lentamente la katana corta la fina piel. Del trazo casi invisible empieza a salir en abundancia la cálida esencia. Labios se juntan débilmente. Un susurro al unísono. _Te amo_. El último que escucharán de la boca del otro, por lo menos en vida. El único calor que siente el gélido cuerpo de Kakashi, es el palpitar del corazón de Iruka. Dedos bronceados pasan por parpados de ojos disímiles, ofreciéndoles descanso; manchándolos con sangre.

_Ya nada importa._

Iruka se levanta, temblando. Mira a su alrededor. Una sonrisa quebrada.

_Soldados._

Soldados enemigos lo rodean, la casa entera esta cercada por militares del bando contrario, armados, listos para disparar. El castaño es observado por todos. La mirada negra se fija en el charco en el que está parado. Toma la espada que esta incrustada en el cuerpo de Kakashi; tiembla ante el sonido de la piel muerta cortándose y la sangre resbalando por la punta de la espada, salpicando con gotas rojas el rostro dormido y relajado de su capitán.

Bajo la mirada de sus enemigos, hace presión en su cuello con la katana. En un segundo, recuerda, imagina, como habría sido su vida al lado de Kakashi, si toda esa mierda de la guerra se hubiese solucionado en su momento.

Besos, caricias, pieles; leche con chocolate.

Un último aliento.

La katana cae. El cuerpo se desploma. Color rojo inunda todo.

Los presentes se marchan en silencio.

Pero Umino Iruka solo se queda mirando a un lugar fijo, con la luz de sus ojos extinguiéndose, antes de que pueda encontrar la palabra correcta…

_Espérame._

_-  
-Ende-_

---

Notas:

No se me da el angst. Pero estaba tan emo que debía hacer algo lacrimoso xD. Aunque al final me quedó muy fluff... Asd. Les diré que ODIO matar a estos dos (sobre todo a Iruka, lol) y, no sé; tenía ganas de matar a alguien pero mi madre no estaba cerca (wtf).

Espero que les haya gustado y los haya echo llorar xD!

Besos (L).


	6. Lucha

_**---**___

Título: Lucha.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Violento.  
_Advertencias_: Lemon & Sadomasoquismo.  
_Palabras_: 241.  
_Resúmen_:

_Sin tregua._

---

**  
Lucha.  
**_Sin tregua._

-

Si Umino Iruka dice no, Hatake Kakashi dice si. Cuando uno niega, el otro asiente; uno huye, el otro persigue; uno habla, el otro grita. Y el resultado es catastrófico, pero no del todo malo. Luego todo es golpes, palabras sin sentido, kunai incrustados en techos y paredes; vidrios rotos, chalecos despedazados, transpiración, _caos._

De repente, se detienen; la visión del cuerpo amoratado y herido del compañero causa una sensación indescriptible. Kakashi no quiere saber porqué ver a Iruka escupiendo sangre le excita tanto. Iruka siente lo mismo, pero cuando ve a Kakashi con heridas profundas que exponen su carne.Cuando se dan cuenta, el mundo dio la vuelta y ambos se encuentran en el suelo, compitiendo, peleando; siempre peleando.

Un movimiento deja a Iruka sin aire, sobre la cama. Su pareja aprovecha, apoderándose de su cintura. Cuando Umino queda boca abajo sabe que ha perdido. Pero no hay tregua. Los movimientos son bruscos, dañinos; pero cada toque destila ternura, una ternura enfermiza y dolorosa. Mordiscos, gruñidos, forcejeo; Kakashi esta dentro. Más golpes, más fricción. Caricias, humedad, calor asfixiante. El final no tarda en llegar.

Entonces, Kakashi abraza dulcemente la espalda bronceada, besando el cuello del hombre; dice unas palabras que hacen a Iruka sonreír y hacer que le conteste con un _"Yo también"._ Pero lo que, a su vez, hace sonreír a Kakashi, es el firme_ "Me toca" _que sale de la boca de su pareja.

Y la lucha continúa.

_-  
-Ende-_

**---**

Notas:

Volví D: Estube sin pc más de 2 semanas (se había pinchado, y por ende había perdido **toda** la información que tenía; fics, imágenes T.T, etc), pero gracias a mi amiga Karo y a que le había enviado varios de mis drabbes por mail, estos pudieron salvarse. Así que este es uno de los sobrevivientes (?). Y estoy orgullosa xD. Creo que me salió medianamente bien.

Eniwei.

OFF: ¿Qué les parece una historia en la que la relación de Iruka y Kakashi se desarrollara en una cárcel? ;D Ya tengo el primer cap terminado (en papel y lápiz), tengo que pasarlo a la pc. A mi la idea me emociona (las cárceles son sexies, LOL). Asd.

Luego cuelgo otro drabble ;) Muchas gracias a toda la gente que comenta y, a la que lee pero no deja comentario, también gracias xD, pero sepan que los coments son luv y me dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo. Muchos besos y nos vemos prontito.


	7. Efectiva

_Título_: Efectiva.  
_Pareja:_ Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Humor.  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 300.

**  
Efectiva.  
**_Muy, muy efectiva._

-

—Esto es tan raro.

La suave voz, algo ronca y rasposa, rompe el silencio. Una cabellera plateada se restriega con pereza en el bronceado abdomen, antes de fijar la mirada dispar en los ojos chocolates.

— ¿Sucede algo, Iruka-sensei?

Una mano blanca sube por el torso del profesor, y se enreda en las hebras oscuras. Umino suspira.

— ¿Quién hubiera dicho que nosotros…? —Iruka se interrumpe para tomar aire tras el estremecimiento que provocó la boca de Hatake en su ombligo.

— ¿Íbamos a acabar follando? —termina finalmente Kakashi, y sonríe al ver un intenso rojo colorear las mejillas del maestro—. Puedes hacerlo, pero no puedes decirlo. Eres una persona inusual, Iruka.

El ceño fruncido y el rostro enrojecido no hacen más que incrementar su sonrisa.

— ¡V-Vete al demonio!

El profesor se levanta de la cama y busca sus ropas con la mirada. Esta dispuesto a irse, no piensa aguantar un solo segundo más al irritante Copy-nin. Parece que el hombre ama hacerlo perder la cabeza. Cuando divisa su bóxer negro (el cual cuelga despreocupado en el ventilador de techo), unos dedos pálidos y fríos se adueñan de su nuca, apretando, arrancándole un jadeo. El aliento cándido que pega contra su cuello le hace temblar.

_Cabrón._

Iruka tiene que decirle que se detenga. Debe hacerlo. _Ya._

Pero no lo hace.

En vez de eso, se deja arrastrar por esas juguetonas manos hacia el colchón, y permite que esos labios húmedos acaricien su piel libremente, rociando su cuerpo de besos.

Entonces, Iruka piensa que ese tipo de _conversación_ no es tan mala después de todo. Nada entendible puede salir de sus labios, ni quejas, ni pedidos, _nada_; las palabras mueren en sus gargantas como ronroneos ahogados.

Iruka piensa que, entre ellos, esta nueva forma de comunicarse es efectiva.

_Muy, muy efectiva. _

_-fin-_

-

**Notas**:

No hay mucho que decir o3o. Espero que les haya gustado 3. Mucha gracias a la ppl que lee y deja coments (L). Nos vemos prontito, besos~


	8. Sonrisas

_Título_: Sonrisas.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Fluuf & Suave Angst.  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 300.

---**  
****Sonrisas.****  
**_Kakashi aprendió la diferencia entre ellas._

-

Kakashi Hatake es conciente de algo: Iruka Umino _siempre_ sonríe.

La curva que se enmarcaba en su rostro es demasiado sincera para un asesino como él. Porque eso es lo que es, aunque deteste serlo. Y también Kakashi ha llegado a la conclusión de que ama ese detalle de Iruka. A todo él, en sí. Pero ese gesto en particular, tan natural y bello que nace de su ser, de manera inconciente, espontánea, lo enloquece. No puede evitar enamorarse cada vez más del chûnin. Y, al mismo tiempo, es lo que más aborrece de él.

Porque esa sonrisa cálida y agradable, no siempre refleja la verdad. Hay veces en las que el Copy-nin se ciega con su brillo, se encandila, como el resto de las personas que rodean al maestro y, el dolor, la angustia, el miedo, _todo_, queda in visibilizado por ella. Kakashi odia ver esa sonrisa falsa, porque le impide ver como realmente se siente Iruka.

Pero Kakashi aprendió la diferencia entre la verdadera; esa que se le contagia y le hace sentir cositas raras en el estómago y, la otra; la oscura que, por mucha luz que emita, no le trasmite calor.

Entonces, Kakashi solo debe mirar los ojos de Iruka un momento, buscar en ellos un poco, y en menos de un segundo, sabe cual sonrisa es la dulce, y cual la amarga. Luego, Hatake únicamente debe enredar sus dedos con los de su pareja, acariciar una de sus mejillas, y recordarle que todo está bien, que el siempre estará allí para ayudarlo, para amarlo, y para que nunca, _nunca más_, vuelva a estar solo.

Es después de sus palabras, que la mueca en el rostro de Iruka se diluye, dejando que flote su genuina y radiante sonrisa, esa que hace a Kakashi delirar de felicidad.

_-__  
__-Ende-_

**Notas**: Otro más. Odio cuando empiezo a escribir una cosa y termina siendo otra ._. Pero bueno, ya está. Agradecería mucho algún comentario. Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, ideas, todo es bienvenido (L). Nos vemos gente, muchos besos~


	9. San Valentín

_Título_: San Valentín.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico.  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 300.

**San Valentín.**

Manos bronceadas apresan un pálido cuello. Kakashi mira al otro hombre con una incontenible e inmensa culpa. Le ha fallado; ha aceptado una misión justo _ése_ día. El malestar de su koi lo lastima; y sus dedos sobre su garganta también. Pero no es como si hubiese esperado menos del maestro.

—Era una promesa, Kakashi.

La oración se repite una y otra vez, en voz baja, herida. Y parece que en cualquier momento el cuello de Hatake emitirá el ansiado y sonoro _crack_. Aunque diga que lo siente un sin fin de veces, Iruka no dejará de sentirse mal. Aunque lo abrase con fuerza y le diga que es su deber como shinobi –lo cual es tonto, ya que el chûnin sabe muy bien cuales son-, no dejará de ser doloroso.

—No irás —la firmeza de esas palabras sobresaltan al copy-nin, y antes de que pueda decir algo, la boca del moreno está pegada a la suya; ya no son sus manos las que le quitan el aire—. Vas a cumplir tu estúpida promesa y te quedarás aquí conmigo. ¿Entiendes, baka?

Iruka le arranca el porta shuriken y lo arroja al suelo con resentimiento. Procede a desabrocharle el chaleco. Su ceño está fruncido y sus labios apretados; farfulla entre dientes algo que tiene que ver con él, con su estupidez, y con promesas que jamás debería hacer. El copy-nin sonríe. Iruka no sabe cuánto lo ama Kakashi por ser así.

Entonces sus manos cooperan con las del maestro en la labor de desvestirlos a ambos. Guía al chûnin hacia la recámara. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras ellos, Kakashi le agradece a Iruka por ser como es. Y le desea un feliz San Valentín, antes de acostarlo con suavidad sobre la amplia cama y comenzar a besarlo con desesperación.

_-Ende-_

**Notas:  
**  
Er, ya se que San Valentine es el 14/02 (mentira me lo acaba de decir Karo -quién también me ayudo a corregir el drabble; gracias amiga (L)), pero por cuestiones diversas (entre ellas, falta de inspiración) no pude entregar nada a tiempo. Tenía pensado hacer un one-short cargado de lemon (y de chocolate xD), pero a la mitad tuve un bloqueo so, de la nada me salió esto. Otra vez 300 palabras clavadas y sin mirar el contador –baila como jaimico- wth.

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos, besos~


	10. Cínico enamorado

_Título_: Cínico enamorado.  
_Pareja_: Iruka & Kakashi.  
_Género_: Romántico, Angst, Creepie  
_Advertencias_: No.  
_Palabras_: 317.

---**  
Cínico enamorado.**

Ha llegado rápido a su departamento. Sigue tan mojado como cuando estaba bajo la lluvia. No sabe en que punto la liga de su pelo se soltó; ahora la cabellera marrón cae libre. Oye ruidos en la cocina, pero no se inmuta. En breve Kakashi está frente a él; también chorrea agua. Se acerca. Iruka no quiere verlo. Pronto una conocida mano enguantada acaricia una fría mejilla, apartando mechones chocolates.

Entonces, recién allí, Iruka fija sus ojos en el rostro del peliplateado. Este está descubierto, y muestra una sonrisa que, extrañamente, no es falsa, sino sincera; no como la que él mantenía hasta hacía minutos atrás. Iruka se pregunta si, quizás, Kakashi podría, aunque fuese por un momento, tan solo...

No hay palabras.

Pero Iruka ve como él asiente.

En menos de un segundo se encuentra fuertemente aferrado a Kakashi, con los brazos de este rodeándolo, enrollados en su espalda, en su cintura, y una de las manos le sujeta de la nuca, haciendo que su frente se pegue al hombro.  
_  
Soy un cínico._

Iruka sigue sumido en el abrazo, mientras se apoya desesperadamente en el otro hombre, buscando el calor que este le da sin restricciones. Hatake siente una húmeda calidez traspasar su camisa de luto, llegando a su piel. Iruka se sujeta con intensidad, haciéndole sentir los agitados golpes de su corazón, haciendo que, por consecuencia, los suyos se descontrolen.

El Tercer Hokage acaba de morir, Iruka esta completamente destrozado, y él, _él solo sonríe._

Porque puede disfrutar el aroma que despide el cuerpo de Iruka al estar húmedo; porque lo tiene _totalmente_ unido a él, aferrado a su cuerpo con _necesidad_; porque los sollozos le suenan a melodía. Sabe que no puede perdonarse por pensar _ese_ tipo de cosas en _ese_ momento pero,_ ¡Demonios!_ El aliento de Iruka chocando tan cerca de su cuello se siente tan, _pero tan _bien.

_Soy un cínico enamorado._

-Ende-

-

**Notas**: No hay mucho que decir D: Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan 3. Nos vemos en el próximo drabble, ¡besos!


	11. ¿Me perdonas?

Título: ¿Me perdonas?  
Pareja: Kakashi/Iruka.  
Género: Romance, Comedia.  
Advertencias: PWP.  
Palabras: 340.

**¿Me perdonas?**

Kakashi se encuentra sentado en el futon, con su pareja a un lado suyo. Iruka-sensei corrige tranquilamente unos exámenes de sus alumnos. Sobre la pequeña y lisa superficie de madera, están unas humeantes tazas de té. El ninja copia pasa la página de su Icha Icha y se acomoda más cerca del castaño.

Comienza a leer. Y pronto una de las tantas escenas calientes hace su aparición. _Nada nuevo_, se dice. Pero tras haber leído un par de párrafos, el pensamiento es desechado. Jiraiya jamás lo defraudaba. Lo extraño, es que no se trata de una escena de sexo, sino que es un sensual beso. Uno muy bien escrito, reconoce.

Kakashi observa al profesor; éste está demasiado concentrado en su corrección para notar su entusiasmada mirada. Por la mente de Hatake cruza una idea.

Rápidamente pálidas manos sujetan una barbilla bronceada. Iruka abre su boca cuando la lengua de su compañero pasa de manera provocadora por sus labios. Los húmedos músculos se acarician suave, cálidamente. Kakashi aprovecha que su koi ha cerrado los ojos para intentar colar un dedo dentro de su boca, aún en el beso. Iruka intenta protestar, pero una mordida pequeña en su labio inferior lo silencia. El dedo entra, y toca toda su cavidad bucal; lengua, dientes, paladar… Kakashi vuelve a unir sus bocas fieramente cuando Iruka gime con intensidad.

Luego de unos largos y excitantes minutos se separan. Iruka aleja su rostro, completamente bañado de rojo, del de Kakashi. En cambio, éste, sonríe, lamiéndose los labios. Ese si que había sido un buen beso. Pero ahora su novio estaba molesto. Cuando miró hacia la mesa, nota que una de las tazas de té se ha caído sobre el trabajo del maestro.

_Gulp_.

— ¿Me perdonas? —se apresura a preguntar, con el tono mas inocente que puede.

Iruka suspira, derrotado.

—Si, pero… —Kakashi abre los ojos sorprendido. _¿Pero?_ Iruka limpia de la comisura de sus labios un rastro delicioso de saliva, y le sonríe a su amante—, solo si vuelves a besarme de esa manera, Kakashi.

_Ende._

**Notas:**

Ugh, tardé mucho en subir algo de mis amores. Perdón, perdón; la inspiración no venía u_u. Pero ahora me pondré al tanto con mi OTP. Este drabble es bastante común, muy "cliché". Aún así no me desagradó. Gracias Karo por la beteada (L). Espero que les guste, y que comenten.

Recuerden, RR o mueran ;).


	12. Ladrones

_Título:_ Ladrones.  
_Pareja:_ Kakashi/Iruka & Kotetsu/Izumo ;).  
_Género:_ Romántico, Humor.  
_Advertencias:_ Lime.  
_Palabras:_ 504.

**Ladrones.**

La puerta se cierra de golpe, los chalecos desaparecen, el calor es insoportable. Un puñetazo, una patada; forcejeo cotidiano. Otro encuentro; otra pila de archivos y papeles que se riegan por el suelo; su cama improvisada. El espacio es demasiado chico, el aire muy poco. Nadie sabe quién empieza. Manos estrujan, dientes muerden, lenguas lamen. La desesperación se adueña de ellos y no pueden controlar nada; ni sus manos, ni sus bocas; sus cuerpos parecen rendirse a las deliciosas atenciones.

Los labios de Iruka Umino sangran, mientras que los de Kakashi Hatake se curvan en una sonrisa satisfecha. Una lengua limpia el rastro rojo, mientras que unos dedos tiran de cabellos plateados como castigo.

Gemidos, humedad, temblores,_ "¡Me vengo!"_, blanco, cálido, espeso, ya casi lo veían. _"Rayos"._

Habrían llegado al _final-final_, sino fuera por _esto_. Mejor dicho: por _estos. _Y _estos_, responden a los nombres _Kotetsu_ e_ Izumo_. Y _estos_, están con los oídos pegados a la puerta, peleándose para ver por el agujerillo de la misma…

Iruka y Kakashi los consideran amigos, compañeros fieles de La Hoja, pero en _este_ preciso momento, son los peores enemigos que pueden tener. Ambos llegan a la conclusión de que deben continuar lo suyo en casa; o eliminar a los indeseados. Iruka convence a Kakashi que la opción número uno es la más rápida (y menos sangrienta). El copy-nin accede.

Minutos después, cuando la pareja sale de la sala de archivos, se encuentran con unos nerviosos shinobi hablando de "el clima".

Kakashi murmura algo parecido a_ Principiantes_, mientras que Iruka sonríe avergonzado. Ambos se despiden del dúo para poder llegar lo antes posible a su departamento para terminar _ya-saben-qué_. Los hombres le responden con un acalorado saludo.

—Kotetsu, ¿tú crees que ellos…?

—Si —contesta Hagane—… ¿Entramos?

Kamizuki asiente.

Tragan saliva, limpian el sudor de sus frentes, miran la puerta de la sala. La curiosidad y la ansiedad son demasiado. _¡Que diablos!_

Al girar la perilla y dar un paso hacia delante, no solo se dan cuenta que el cuarto esta hecho un total y completo desastre (pergaminos, papeles, y artefactos varios por el suelo), sino que hay una _enorme_ y _suculenta_ mancha blanquecina de una sustancia _desconocida _sobre la mesa de reportes. Y reproducen inconcientemente en sus cabezas las imágenes que no pudieron ver, y los sonidos que si pudieron oír momentos antes…

Un _"Demonios"_ es lo último que se oye antes de que la puerta se cierre de golpe, tan bruscamente como la vez anterior.

…

Fuera de la habitación, un sonrojado Iruka mira a un despreocupado Kakashi, mientras que su rostro se ruboriza aún más al escuchar los sonidos que salen de la sala de archivos.

—Ma, ¿no se siente bien robarle el trabajo a Cupido?

El castaño entonces sonríe, mientras que se acerca al rostro de su pareja.

—Tenemos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

Hatake sonríe ansioso.

—Por supuesto —un beso demasiado casto para lo que ambos necesitan—. ¿Vamos? —una lamida es su respuesta.

Esta vez ambos desaparecen definitivamente de La Torre del Hokage.

_Ende._

**Notas:**

Drabble que se salvó cuando mi pc había casi-muerto. Tengo abandonado Das leben e,e, prometo actualizarlo más seguido. Dejé la escuela así que tendré tiempo libre *se ve a Nittah desnuda con rosas cubriéndole _sus cosas_ like Francia* 8D.

Si tienen alguna ideilla para hacer un drabble KakaIru cuéntenme x3, ando un poco escasa de imaginación últimamente –dies. Muchas gracias a la gente que lee y deja comentario. _k2008sempai_, _Uy Uy Corre Que Te Pillo_, _Gabriela Ines, kimy-ramirez, XimeB, caasla,_ a todos, _todos_. Gracias, de verdad :'3.

Nos vemos, muchos besos~


	13. Refugio

_Título_: Refugio.  
_Pareja_: Kakashi/Iruka.  
_Género_: Romance, Fluff, Angst.  
_Advertencias_: Un _extremadamente _suave lime, y ¿Muerte de un personaje?  
_Palabras_: 284.

**Refugio.**

Tenían un refugio. Estaba en el bosque, a las afueras de Konoha. Era una cueva, incómoda y muy pequeña, de piso emparchado y paredes apretadas. Pero era de ellos. Era _para_ ellos.

Cuando la soledad llamaba allí se encontraban. Parecían sincronizados. Todos los días, a la misma hora. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. La rutina solo se rompía cuando el mayor debía salir en una misión que le llevaba semanas completarla y a veces, meses enteros. Entonces el castaño lo esperaba. Quieto y soñador, acurrucado en un rincón, deseándole bienestar, anhelando su calor. Los minutos parecían años. Pero siempre mejoraba.

Cuando volvían a encontrarse tocaban el cielo. Los dedos se entrelazaban con desesperación. Las máscaras desaparecían y la ropa era molesta. Besos, caricias, palabras. Crema y caramelo fundidos. Piel contra piel, aliento contra aliento. Suave, cálido. Y aunque el espacio era muy chico para ambos, era justo. Perfecto. Se sentían mucho más cerca de lo que ya estaban.

Al terminar, jamás se separaban; seguían unidos, uno al lado del otro. La vida seguía, y el tiempo pasaba. Pero estaban juntos, a la par, esperando, deseando, peleándose y, _volviendo_. Siempre volviendo. Porque_ ése_ sentimiento estaba siempre allí. Siempre volverían a su refugio, estarían cerquita, pegados, amándose.

Ahora Kakashi se encuentra en el suelo, con el molesto resplandor del sol pegándole en el rostro y un dolor inquieto y peligroso circulándole el cuerpo. Veneno. Pero no le importa qué sea. Al diablo. El tiene que levantarse. Volverá. Porque siempre debía, no, _debían_, volver para estar juntos. Iruka y él. Solo ellos dos, compartiendo memorias viejas, creando otras nuevas.

Kakashi volvería a su refugio, a su hogar, a_ Iruka_, al precio que fuese.

_Ende._

**Notas:**

SWEET JESUS, I FAIL SO HARD.

No sé como fue que esto salió, pero btw aquí está. Corto y simple, fluff/angst y con un final muy, por demás, de abierto. Traté de elaborar la idea de _k2008sempai_ –haciéndolos chibis- pero se transformó en esta cosa (que en parte lo es pero medio así como wtf). Perdón u_u ¡Para la próxima trataré de hacerlo!

Muchas gracias a los que leen y comentan. Nos vemos pronto y montones de besos~


	14. Justo aquí

**Título: **Justo aqui.

**Autor:** Nittah.

**Fandom:** Naruto.

**Personaje:** Iruka Umino.

**Pareja:** 2/10. Kakashi Hatake.

**Género:** Yaoi. Romance, humor.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Advertencias:** Fluff.

**Palabras:** 471.

**Summary:** "—Gracias por estar aquí".

**Justo aquí****.**

Se levanta, aunque al principio le cuesta. Mira hacia ambos lados de la cama, luego el resto de su habitación. Está solo, con el cuerpo desnudo a medio tapar, sentado sobre el colchón con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

_Escalofríos._

Oye ruidos. Al parecer Iruka aún no se ha ido a La Academia. Sonríe. Sale de la cama oyendo sus huesos tronar, y la sábana de repente se convierte en una prenda improvisada. Abandona la recámara y en cuestión de un par de pasos ya se encuentra en la cocina. Sobre la mesa hay dos tazas con humeante café, un plato con galletas, y algunos exámenes a medio corregir.

Sonríe otra vez. Roba una galleta.

A unos metros está el maestro, vestido con unos cortos shorts azules y una remera que le queda demasiado larga (quizás es de él; y por alguna razón le hace feliz que así sea). Iruka al verlo, se sonroja furiosamente y le reprocha el estado en el que se encuentra –medio desnudo y con las sábanas blancas arrastradas por los suelos. Pero luego suspira derrotado y se acerca, estira su cuello solo un poco, y besa el enmarañado cabello plateado, luego los labios del jônin.

El copy nin se congela unos segundos, con la galleta a mitad de camino hacia su estómago. Cuando sus neuronas chocan, toma el rostro bronceado entre sus manos, con una delicadeza enfermante. El maestro se sorprende, pero no lo rechaza. Sus narices se rozan. El beso llega, lento, anestesiante. La miel es amarga comparada con ese beso. Kakashi acaricia la mejilla sonrojada con la punta de sus dedos.

—Buen día, Iruka-sensei…

El profesor le devuelve el saludo, uniendo sus labios nuevamente y rodeándolo con sus brazos.

_Por un segundo pensé que te habías ido. _

—Idiota —Kakashi se pregunta si habló en voz alta. Al ver a Iruka, recuerda que no hace falta— No vuelvas a pensar ese tipo de cosas. Estoy justo aquí —un beso corto y rápido en la frente. Kakashi siente que muere un poquito—. Ahora ve a cambiarte, no me gusta que andes desnudo por la casa.

Iruka se aleja para calentar el café que ya está frío. Kakashi sonríe, y se da la vuelta. Antes de salir, roba otra galleta y le dice a Iruka que se ve tremendamente sexy y _oh, tan follable_ con esos cortos shorts. Instantáneamente, y como de costumbre, la reacción es la misma: algo destrozándose contra la puerta y mil y un maldiciones saliendo de la boca del moreno. Pero de repente se oye un conocido _Poof, _y hay dos brazos que envuelven una firme espalda bronceada.

Iruka gruñe, Kakashi le besa el cuello.

—Gracias, Iruka —por un momento, el moreno lo mira confundido, pero solo es un segundo, luego comprende y sonríe también—. Gracias por estar aquí.

_Fin._

¡AZÚCAR!

Amo el fluff. Si, si, ya se que se nota.

Hace mucho que no subo algo de mis amores ;3; Los tengo abandonados, pobrecitos… Pero bueno, por lo menos estoy difundiendo su amor de otra manera (traduciendo dôjins de ellos; los cuales pueden encontrar en Insane Shooter –link en mi perfil. Publi, publi~ xD). Am, no tengo más que decir; este drabble va también para la comunidad de 10 Pairings. Me faltan 8 juju, el próximo será un IruKure omg –mindorgashm.

So, espero que les haya gustado :3 ¡Besos!


	15. De cogidas y poder

**Título:** De cogidas y poder.

**Pareja:** Iruka/Kakashi.

**Género:** Romance.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, light Bondage.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Palabras:** 300.

**Summary:** Así le gusta. Grueso, entero, duro. (Y a su merced).

**Para:** ¡Saning! Ella me dio un hermoso drabble Iru/Fem!Kaka (link en mi perfíl, junto con otros intercambios~). Tan sexy *babas*. ¡Gracias amiga~!

**De cogidas y poder.**

Así le gusta. Grueso, entero, duro.

Iruka trata de resistirse, pero es imposible. Y demasiado tarde. Porque está atado y con un sello en su estómago que lo paraliza y drena su chackra. No tiene escapatoria. Kakashi está sobre él, con las manos brillantes de lubricante en sus espaldas. (Se prepara). Los muslos pálidos rodean su cintura.

Cuando el jounin decide que es hora, Iruka solo puede ladear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Entonces siente con más intensidad como su pene, con ayuda de dedos blancos, se introducen en el cuerpo del hombre. Kakashi va despacio, y se detiene. (Quiere que Iruka grite, que ruegue por él). La punta está metida.

Iruka desespera. Es casi una tortura (quizás sin el casi). Porque no se mueve, y Kakashi gime, y se toca. Iruka se muerde el labio, y no le gusta la idea pero lo necesita. Más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Todo lo que hay en su mente es Kakashi, y el calor que quema y escuece es Kakashi, y los labios, y el sudor y Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi. (No puede, no. Kakashi le _prohibe_ pensar en alguien que no sea él).

— ¿Que quiere, Sensei? —susurra en su oído. El aliento lo estremece.

Iruka lo mira con ojos llorosos y se relame. Kakashi le da media sonrisa. Sus nalgas se aprietan.

—Cogerte —relame la palabra, Kakashi baja sus caderas solo un centímetro—. _Kami_. Quiero cogerte, Kakashi, por favor.

Kakashi sonríe. Su cuerpo se impulsa en una estocada, firme, y el pene de Iruka está tan húmedo y el ano de Kakashi tan preparado que se patina, hasta que uno de sus dedos lo ayuda y entra. Kakashi arquea su espalda e Iruka está completamente dentro.

Así le gusta. Grueso, entero, duro.

(Y a su merced).

_Fin._

**NOTAS. **

Amo estos intercambios (L). Iru/Fem!Kaka. OMG. DOWANT. Also, no puedo salir de los drabbles. THISISOHARDUDES. Tengo que escribirle el one-shot a Voz del silencio para el QPQ y no puedo hacerlo porque me trabo y me agobio y no me sale y sdghs. Soy una fanficker patética.

:foreveralone:

.:A:.


End file.
